Eadgar's Ruse/Quick guide
Details Herblore (boostable) Recommended: * Agility to avoid the rock throwing trolls |items = *Climbing boots (or 12 coins to buy) *Vodka (sold by Heckel Funch at the Tree Gnome Stronghold bar or at the pub in Pollnivneach) *Pineapple chunks (Pineapples are also sold by Heckel Funch) *2 Logs *10 Grain (Obtainable on the way to Taverley, south of Doric's house) *5 Raw chickens (chickens on the way at Tenzing's house) *A tinderbox *A pestle and mortar *A ranarr potion (unf) Recommended: *Ardougne teleports *A games necklace *Falador teleports (to return to Taverley for a quest item) *Bring food and armour since trolls damage you frequently. *Energy/stamina potions }} Walkthrough Starting out YOU DO NOT HAVE TO TALK TO EADGAR BEFORE GETTING THE PARROT FROM ARDOUGNE ZOO. ('''Required Items: '''Vodka, Pineapple chunks, Climbing boots) *Talk to Sanfew (top floor of the Taverley herblore store) (1-1-1). *''(If you're not sure if you've freed Eadgar, check in his cave at the top of the Trollheim mountain, you should have freed him near the end of Troll Stronghold.)'' *Travel to Ardougne Zoo, talk to Parroty Pete and ask him both questions. *Use vodka (right click it incase you drink it) ''on the pineapple chunks. *Use alco-chunks on the aviary hatch. *Talk to Eadgar in his cave at Trollheim. (1) *Travel west and enter the Troll Stronghold. *Run south and take the stairs down. *Talk to Burntmeat.. The parrot *Return to Eadgar. (Talk to him twice) *Go back to the Troll Stronghold. *Run north and go down both flights of stairs. *Use the parrot on the rack north of the cells. Making the "human" ''('Required Items: 2 Logs, Tinderbox, Pestle and Mortar, 10 Grain, 5 Raw Chicken, Ranarr Potion (unf), Herblore boosting item if below 31)'' *Talk to Tegid southeast of Sanfew for dirty clothes. (2) *Return to Eadgar's cave. *Pick a thistle near the patches of grass above the cave entrance. (Note: Relog if you cannot find the thistle) *Talk to Eadgar. Give him the items and he will tell you how to make the potion. *Cook the thistle with your other logs. *Grind the dried thistle and add it to a ranarr potion (unf). *Talk to Eadgar. *Retrieve your parrot from the rack in the troll stronghold. *Talk to Eadgar. *Give the dummy to Burntmeat. *Search the kitchen drawers to the south-east. Getting the goutweed *Go down the stairs to the storeroom. *Sneak to the back and take goutweed. Note: **You will take 0-6 damage if caught. Protect from missiles will negate this. **Run to the tile next to the goutweed, clicking on the goutweed to move to it will get you stuck on the guard. **It '''is highly recommended you take a 2nd goutweed for Dream Mentor. *Give Sanfew the goutweed (2). *Quest complete! Reward * Quest point * Herblore experience *The ability to grow and steal Goutweed, which can be traded for herbs. *The ability to use the Trollheim Teleport spell. *The ability to use a Scroll of redirection to redirect a Teleport to house tablet to Trollheim. Required for completing *My Arm's Big Adventure *Dream Mentor